


Love is a Choice

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Love is a Choice

Based on a prompt found online. Just a small tiny thing. Hope you enjoy.

Love is a choice, at least that’s what Ziggy Grover always believed. He’d seen people love, but never saw the appeal. It only lead to heartbreak so he’d choose not to love. It was easier with his mob life anyway. It’s not like he never had a chance, he’d been asked out before, but he always said no.

One thing he hadn’t planned on, though, was being thrown into the rangers. At first, he was just there because he had to be. But slowly, somehow, they all made their way into his heart. Not all in a romantic way, but as a family. There was one, however, that he cursed himself for. And that, was Dillon. He had no idea when he’d fallen for Dillon, but he had. And hard. He’d do anything for the man, but he still had fears preventing him from admitting the feelings. But the final thing stopping him, was his choice. Love was a choice, right? He could choose not to love. Or choose to try to not love. But in the end he realized, love, no matter how much he tried to fight it, was not a choice, and he loved Dillon with all his heart.


End file.
